


Harmony

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Working with Ertegun, Roddy was always intrigued by his music. He just never thought one of his songs would be about him.





	Harmony

“Roddy, Roddy, Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.” It’s flustering how his name rolls right off Ertegun’s tongue, as if he could never get tired of saying it. Half the time, to Roddy’s annoyance, he doesn’t even follow it up with anything important. Like his name was a melody that for some reason Ertegun never got tired of.   


“Yes?”   


They had just wrapped up work and were enjoying a well deserved break. Ertegun had urged him to stay despite there being a new episode of his favorite mecha anime being out. Roddy was of course reluctant at first, but any thought of denying Ertegun’s request melted away by how much adoration he had on his face.

Or, Roddy was just weak and it was hard to say no to the man. Er, actually  _ most  _ people in general. It’s one of the main reasons Carole and Tuesday got him into things he was highly uncomfortable with.   


He’s still surprised Ertegun forgave him for their former piece of junk AI destroying one of his cars. He can still recall what Ertegun said before giving him the car.   


_ “I really can’t say no to you, can I?” _

It wasn’t exactly said as a question and more like an exhausted statement. Roddy never understood  _ why  _ Ertegun had some sort of weak spot for him, but was that really so bad? It was okay to get treated nicely every now and then, wasn’t it?

“Roddy, Roddy, Roddy, Roddy, Roddy..”   


Here we go again, another session where Ertegun idly says his name. What was this guy? Roddy hates how the sound of it makes his face warm up.

“.. Yes?” Attempt number two.   


Ertegun taps his fingers against the arm of his chair in a rhythmic pattern. Out of all the songs Roddy knows it's one he’s unfamiliar with, though even so no one would get what was on the man’s mind. Er, except mostly himself but that was more to do with understanding that there was more to him than just Ertegun’s confidence being through the roof. He’s a little envious of that.    
  
“Your name is very musical,”  _ Huh?  _ “I can already see it being on the top ten charts! No.. The number one hit of the month- of the season!”    
  
Roddy can only sit there and stare with mixed confusion and a bit of disdain. There’s only so much he can understand of Ertegun before that train goes off the rails. Usually Ertegun liked to boast about himself, but when it was the two of them some of his comments tended to.. Waver. Most even leaned more Roddy’s way, much to his never ending confusion and embarrassment.    
  
“That thinking is too small.. It will be the hit of the  _ year!”  _ __   
__   
“What are you talking about?” Roddy asks warily, unsure if he truly wants to know what the man is talking about.    
  
“Oh my dear Roddy.. The song we’ve been working on. I’ve been spilling my heart out for it and for you.” Ertegun holds a hand to his heart and says it as if Roddy has been blind this whole time that a song, with no lyrics mind you, would be about him.   
  
_ What?  _ __   
__   
“But it- it doesn’t even have lyrics!” Roddy can already feel his face burning and is absolutely thankful that half of it is covered up.   
  
“Not yet it doesn’t. I haven’t decided which singer would be good enough to perfectly capture the deeper meaning of the song.” Carole and Tuesday instantly came to Roddy’s mind, of course they would, but he can’t suggest them because it’s a song about  _ him  _ and he already wants to curl up in his bed from all of this embarrassment.    
  
“Why would you..”  _ Dedicate your time to someone like me? _   
  
God he could be at home right now watching his mecha anime.    
  
.. But he’s also touched that Ertegun cared about him so much that he’d actually take the time to produce a whole song dedicated to him. It was actually one of the sweetest things Ertegun’s done for him even though it was entirely unnecessary.    
  
“You inspired me. You’re my muse when it comes to a lot of things,  __ Roddy. ” Ertegun winks and Roddy tries to ignore how low his voice went, or how it almost sounded like a purr just from saying his name.    


Ugh, be still his beating heart.    
  
“Your face is so red now, it’s the most adorable thing I’ve seen,” Ertegun gushes, placing both his hands on Roddy’s face. The way his thumb smoothly moved down over his face made it felt even  _ more  _ like a caress. “And so warm too.. I want them to perfectly capture how your face is as red as your hair and as warm as your smile.” Yeah, his poor heart probably wouldn’t be able to take this. Along with the fact that Ertegun would be describing him to another person was mortifying, but also very sweet. What a mess he was when it came to this man.    
  
“I-isn’t that a little much?”    
  
“Roddy, Roddy, Roddy,” Ertegun pulls back and sighs loudly. “Nothing is too much when it comes to you.”    
  
The sincerity of it has Roddy soften and he swears he has some sort of weak spot for Ertegun like no one else does. But he’d never abandon him and moments like these lets him see a peek into the Ertegun no one else gets to see but him.

“..I have a suggestion when it comes to singers.”    
  
And out of all the confident personas he’s seen he really liked the genuine Ertegun he got to be with the most of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-series, but since over a year went by in the anime wouldn't that technically make Roddy 18? Anyway this was inspired by SandscriptTale's fic, "Weak" because they're out here being an mvp with this ship and I wanted to contribute too even though this was improvised and goodness I've shipped this for so long fdhjfdjf 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
